Blackmailing Crash
by RainbowFez
Summary: Crash is being blackmailed by Grant and doesnt like what he has to do. He doesnt have much of a choice though so Grant gets what he wants, A hot, blonde, tenager, naked and moaning in a bed
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. First off I want to say I haven't seen the newer episodes. I only saw up to the court case. I'm planning and watching the new episodes soon. So this is taking place before Crash enlisted in the army. Also this was getting pretty long so I made it two chapters. I'll post chapter 2 in a few days. Maybe wednesday.

 **ATTENTION: This is a Crash/Grant slash story. If you're not comfortable woth that turn back now. I wont accept negative reviews because you dont like the pairing.**

* * *

Crash sat awkwardly on Carter's bed, listening for anyone's footsteps. He'd been here alone for twenty minutes and he was beginning to really worry. Two hours ago Carter snuck him in past her dad. Then everything went to shit. An hour and a half later her mom got home. Supposedly she had told Carter if she found him in their house one more time she'd arrest him and Carter said she was serious. She had tried to coax Elizabeth out of the house but all she accomplished was making her tad take her out for parent bonding.

So now he was here, sitting alone in his sort of girlfriend's room like a creep. HE could be here for another ten minutes or seven hours, he had no idea. HE was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps approaching the door. As quickly as he could move without being loud, he rushed into the closet, closing the door just in time for the room's door to open.

He heard the door close again and internally screamed. That meant the person in Carter's bedroom was planning on staying there longer than a few seconds. Two minutes passed and he didn't hear any movement. Very slowly he opened the door.

"Lovely weather we're having" a voice said, inches from the cracked open door. Crash gave a shout and tumbled farther into the closet.

"Fuck" Crash spluttered, regaining his footing.

"Hello" Grant said leaning against the fully open closet door.

"You knew I was here" the older boy accused angrily.

"Carter wasn't very subtle, trying to get mom out of the house." He smirked. Crash, grabbed his forehead.

"Don't worry I won't tell her" Grant said. "I can even get her to leave. All I have to do is ask her to drive me to school."

"Thank you" Crash said, losing some of the tension in his shoulders.

"Or I can shout that someone broke into the house" the younger boy said. Crash paled.

"That's a joke right?" He asked hopefully.

"It's a threat. You're going to have to bribe me." Grant grinned. This day was going perfect. He'd suspected Crash being in Carter's room but wasn't hopeful. But here he is and not only that but there's a blackmail opportunity. Crash gave the kid a glare, before taking out his wallet.

"I don't want money" Grant said, moving out of the doorway so Crash could hesitantly walk out.

"Then what do you want?" Crash asked. Grant gave a wicked smile.

"Same think Carter wants I think." Grant said.

"What does that…" Crash let out an unmanly sequel when the boy's hand grabbed his crotch.

"What the fuck!"

"Quiet or Mom will here" Grant grinned. Crash stepped away from the boy. He didn't know whether to feel shocked or repulsed so he decided to feel both.

"What the fuck" Crash repeated in a lower voice.

"That's what I want" Grant said. "But your clothes won't be on… or mine, and we'll be in bed. But pretty much that's what I want."

"No way" Crash shook his head.

"Is your dick really as big as I think it is?" Grant asked, ignoring the comment.

"It doesn't matter because I'm not going to…"

Grant walked to the door and opened it. "MOM!" He called, knowing she wouldn't hear him. She had in her bedroom, with her headphones on, listening to a book-on-tape. Crash could walk out the front door if he wanted to and she wouldn't be the wiser. Obviously he wasn't going to tell the super-hot teen that.

"Close the door" Crash hissed, grabbing the door handle from Grant's hand and shoving it closed. He listened and breathed out a sigh of relief when there wasn't an answer.

"I'll give you anything else" Crash begged. Grant pretended to think about it, seeing the gleam of hope in his sister's boyfriend's eyes.

"Hmmm. I think I want…" Grant said, "You're dick up my ass." Crash grabbed his hair and turned away. "It's your choice" Grant said. "It's not like we'll get caught. Everyone but my mom will be out late and she won't get me till dinner. That leaves us" Grant looked down at his watch. "About four hours. I think that's plenty of time to play with that big dick."

"No" Crash said again, not sounding as certain as before. Grant rose an eyebrow.

"You have fourth seconds to decide before my mom thinks you broke into Carter's room." Crash stood completely still, eyes wide and heart pounding. "Thirty" Grant counted off.

"I…" Crash shook his head.

"Twenty"

"Please no" Crash begged.

"Fifteen... Ten…. Nine… Eight… Seven… Six…"

"Fine!" Crash blurted out.

"Good Grant said smugly. "Take your clothes off." Crash paused once again.

"Five" Grant smiled. Crash grabbed for the hem of his shirt.

"Slowly" Grant interrupted his scurrying to undress. "Strip for me." Crashed eyes went wide. "If I feel your not giving this your all I'm not afraid to call my mother. And won't that be interesting to explain. I wonder how you'll explain why your dick is up your underage son's ass.

"No" Grant said loudly, not caring if he was heard. "I'm not going to do this."

"Oh quiet" Grant grumbled. "I'm not going to call for help if you do everything I say. Not strip." Crash scowled but nodded. Grant sat on the bed and gestured Crash to stand in front of him. With shaking hands Crash slowly pulled his black t-shirt over his head. He dropped it next to him.

Grant looked him up and down, admiring his toned body. Next Crash went for his jeans. He undid the front button. Grant licked his lips once the man was only in his boxers. They were baggy but immediately Grant knew he was right. IF that bump is him soft Grant couldn't wait to see it hard.

"Good boy" Grant said as if talking to a dog. Now get on your knees. Crash paused. "Do everything I say when I say it" Grant almost growled. The taller boy fell to his knees. "That's a good Crash. Now time to play. Grant undid his own pants, kicking them and his underwear off. He wasn't anywhere near Crash's monster but he was a decent five inches. That was good for his age. "Suck" He commanded.

Crash was too scared to hesitate. He wanted to get this over with. The faster he got the boy off the less chance someone was going to walk in. The idiot boy didn't even lock the door. So without hesitation Crash's mouth circled the dick in front of him.

It wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it would be but it wasn't pleasurable. Grant seemed to like it though, the way he was softly moaning. Crash attempted to do what he liked girls to do. He sucked on the head of the dick, licking around it with his tongue. Grant let out a gasp, his dick shuttering. Crash didn't want to get cum in his mouth but if he could get this over with within instantly he would.

Grant's hand grabbed Crash's hair hard. "That's a good Crash" He growled. "Sucking my dick like a good bitch." Crash shocked at the kid's language. He never swore, like at all. But unfortunately in this situation he really was the evil boy's bitch. That continued until the hands in his hair pulled him roughly off. "Kiss me" Grant growled. Crash pressed his lip's against the other boy's. It wasn't soft like he wanted. Grant demanded more as he bit down on his partner's lips. Crash really didn't like how he enjoyed that. With his eyes closed he almost forgot this was a little boy. The kid kissed ten times better than his sister.

Their tongues touched sending sparks through Crash. He couldn't help the soft groan. The smaller pair of lips grinned wickedly. "Good" Grant whispered into the kiss. "Now really kiss me." He grabbed the back of Crash's hair tugging as he bit down again on the other boy's bottom lip. Crash moaned. Somehow the hair pulling was almost as sexy as the teeth that kept leaving marks on his lips. He was too caught up to think about what would happen if Carter saw the marks.

Grant's hands went to the back of the younger boy's head and tugged just as hard. Grant gasped. The kid ground his body against Crash's covered dick. "God yes" Crash moaned before completely freezing. What the fuck! He should not be getting into this, not only because Grant was a boy but for a hundred other reasons like he's so young or he's my girlfriend's baby brother.

"Worried that you're enjoying this?" Grant asked, less smug than he wanted to sound. He really was curious because no matter how much lust he held for the blond bad boy, he really did care what happened to him. Crash just stared into space. "Lay on your back" Grant said more softly.

"What!?"

"Lay on your back" Grant repeated. Reluctantly Crash complied. Grant threw his shirt away and stood so he was facing Crash. The first think Grant thought was holy fuck that's huge. And so he said "Holy fuck that's huge!" Crash couldn't help but smirk.

Grant smiled softly before gently pulling down the boxers that held back the twelve inch cock. It wasn't as big as Grant hoped but it was still huge and thick. It would be so much fun once the monster was in him. And how this was going Crash might actually want it.

Crash breathed heavily as Grant's mouth approached his dick. "Grant" Crash tried to say. He didn't know how to feel about this. He knew that it would probably be one of the best blowjobs he ever had. If the kid could kiss like that then his mouth was talented. In moments he was proven right.

Grant ran his hands up and down the teen's muscular chest as he sucked and licked the dick inn his mouth. He wasn't able to get it all the way down but he doubted anyone ever had. He at least got down halfway witch in itself was an achievement. Crash agreed one hundred percent. None of the girls he'd been with could take more than a few inches. Grant on the other hand was taking so much more.

"Ohhh do that again" Crash gasped when a hand squeezed his balls. "Oh fuck. God!" HE breathed out, having enough sense to keep his voice low. Grant began to play with Crash's balls making the boy squirm and shudder. Grant smirked and pulled off the dick. "Oh God Grant no" Crash moaned. "Please keep sucking me. Crash couldn't find it in himself to feel guilty anymore. That really was the best blowjob he ever had. He should not be thinking about getting the boy to do it more often.

"No. I can provide that another time" Grant smiled. Crash moaned.

"Yes" he gasped. Both boys stared at each other shocked at the statement. "That was amazing" Crash continued. "You're… You're really fucking great with your mouth."

"As great as that is I still want you to fuck me." Grant said. Crash's heart dropped. He shouldn't want this so much.

"We don't have lube" Crash said in a rush. "You need that for anal sex right?"

"I came prepared" Grant said, grabbing a tiny bottle he'd had in his pocket.

"Fine but you don't have a condom."

"I don't have anything. I was tested. And I assume you don't. Do you?" Grant asked. Crash wanted to say he did but he didn't. HE was always carful. He always used a condom, more for the fact that he was not going to become a dad. He had lots of problem but being a teenage dad was never going to be on that list.

"Fine" He hissed. Grant squirted some into his hands and grasped the other boy's big dick. Crash gasped. Grant smirked the entire time he jacked Crash off. When it was finally completely covered Grant sat back against the headboard. "Are you sure you can you know…" Crash said awkwardly. "Take it? I'm kinda big."

Grant looked at the dick for a second. "You're definitely bigger than Max but I think I can handle." Crash let out a gasp/gurgle sound.

"What did you say!?"

"I said that you're bigger than Max. Max is really good at fucking though so you have a lot to live up to." Crash opened and closed his mouth. "Do you think you're the only person I did this too. Trust me I know you'll be coming back. Max did, Gabe did, the guys back home did." Crash looked like a fish out of water. He assumed the kid was just a natural. How long has this been going on? How much practice did Grant really get?"

* * *

thanks for reading. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I LIED. This chapter was supposed to be the last. It was supposed to end here and that be it but halfway through my kinky mind needed to change things up so there's going to be one maybe two more chapters. Next chapter will be 90% slash, little plot just good old Grant playing with the big boys.

* * *

Crash reluctantly edged toward the kid. Grant rolled his eyes at the worried look the teen had on his face. "Unless you want me to fuck you?" Grant smirked.

"Let me get ready" Crash grunted. Grant raised his legs and attempted to line up with the boy's ass but no matter what he did he couldn't get it right.

"Fine!" Grant said, lay down. "I'll do the work." Crash did as he was told. This time through it wasn't because he was scared of Grant calling his mom. He finally admitted he wanted this bad. The thought of shoving his cock into Grant's tight little ass was more hot than any fantasy of Carter.

Grant grinned widely at the boy laid out in front of him. His hard six pack shone with sweat, just like the rest of his body. He hovered over Crash and grabbed his huge dick. The teen watched with wide eyes and a watering mouth as the young boy slowly lowered himself onto the huge dick. Grant's face contorted into one of pain as the head penetrated his ass. Grant didn't stop. He continued down, shaking slightly. Once he had four inches in his ass he stopped. He smirked down at Crash who was wide mouthed.

"You like what you see?" Grant smirked. Crash felt himself nod. Grant chuckled and lowered himself down more. Crash let out a gasp. He couldn't believe how good this felt. Grants tight ass clenched around his dick. He wanted to thrust up, pound that ass till Grant was screaming but he had to have patience. He couldn't have Grant screaming. They needed to be quiet so he had to deal with agonizingly slow pace the boy had taken. Grant sat farther down, enjoying the way Crash's breathes were coming out in pants. "You really are huge" Grant groaned.

He decided he was done with being slow and pushed himself down hard. He held his mouth so his scream wouldn't alert his mother, but the noise came out loud between his fingers. The teen's dick was so deep in it. He was screaming and moaning in his head at the same time.

Crash moaned, hands automatically going to the younger boy's waist. Grant adjusted himself, eyes and mouth clamped shut but he couldn't help the little wine that escaped his lips. Grant's eyes lit up when he'd taken all twelve inches. He relaxed his ass and looked at Crash with a smirk. Crash stared back at the boy mouth wide.

"Move" Crash hissed. Grant just grinned wider.

"Beg" he growled down.

"What?"

"Beg me Crash. Actually you can go if you want. I can distract my mom and you can walk out the front door." Crash stiffened. "Or do you want me" Grant whispered, clenching his ass. Crash let out a gasp.

"I…" Crash began, before stopping himself. He looked from the door to the window to the naked boy he could be fucking right now. "I want to stay."

"Then beg" Grant grinned. Crash flinched. This was so wrong. When this started he had an excuse but now he didn't. He'd have to admit how good is felt to have his dick in this little boy. He realized there really wasn't any other option.

"Please" Crash whispered. "Please ride my dick."

"Lame" Grant said, rolling his eyes.

"Please Grant. I want you so bad. I need you. I want to fuck you till all you can do is scream. I don't care who else hears. I just need you to scream.

"Good boy" Grant laughed again. Actually that gave him an Idea. "Actually you will have to do something for me" Grant grinned. Crash's face turned pale. Whatever this was it couldn't be good. "I'd love to see a collar around your neck, tight up with a leash. If you want any more of me than you'll be my doggy slave. You do what I say when I say it. IF I tell you to get on your knees you do. If I tell you to bark than bark. If I tell you to take a dick in your mouth and suck it like a Popsicle than that's what you're going to do. You'll be mine all mine, my hot pet boy."

Crash hated how that really did sound hot but not with him being the dog! Carter could… or grant. Grant naked on his knees, tongue hanging out like a dog. That would be worth it. "Only if we can switch roles some times."

"Bark for me" Grant said before pulling himself up and slamming himself down. Grant moaned. "I said bark!" Grant grabbed the boy's abbs as he fucked himself on the twelve inch dick. Crash threw back his head and let out a bark, followed by another. "Good doggy" Grant laughed twisting his hips to girate slightly as he pounded up and down.

Crash panted barked and growled in time with his fuck buddy. He wasn't even trying now. He started and then it just kept going. His gasps sounded like barks and his moans sounded like wines. Grant leaned forward as far as he could while still fucking himself and grabbed the messy blond hair that haloed the face of his toy. He gripped the hair with both hands and pulled it hard enough to make Crash growl. It wasn't until a voice called up the stairs that they stopped. Grant opened his mouth, realizing what they had done. They were loud enough to get his mom's attention.

"Grant?" She called again.

"Yea" Grant called, jumping off Crash, both scrabbling for their clothes.

"What are you doing up there?" Grant glanced from Crash back to the door. His mom couldn't see the room from here.

"Get on your clothes and get out" Grant hissed. "Hide in the bathroom. Leave when we're talking. Crash mouthed an agreement. Grant hated what he was about to do.

"N-nothing" He said loudly, running silently across the hall to his room, he slammed his door for show. Elizabeth sighed and walked up the stairs. She saw walked to her son's door and knocked. "One second he yelled in a frightened voice.

"Grant I'm coming in." She opened the door but took a step back at the sight of her boy zipping up his pants quickly. He glanced up at his mom, face red.

"Grant…"

"No" Grant blurted out. "Dad already t-talked with me. You don't have to." It was easy for Elizabeth to tell it was a lie. Grant lets talk she said walking in. The door shut behind her and Crash made a run for it. HE was out of the house and a block away by the time Grant wanted to rip his ears off.

Crash so owed him for this. He endured 'the talk' and waited for his mom to leave. Themoment she walked out the door he whipped out his phone and texted Max.

 _Buy two dog collars. I have a new boy to have fun with so be a good doggy and buy your color._

Moments later max responded.

 _Who?_

Grant grinned. Oh Max was going to love this. They were all going to have so much fun.

 _Crash wants to be my good little doggy so you're going to follow along. If not I won't play with you again._

The phone buzzed in seconds

 _I'll look for the collars, rush delivery. Coe over tomorrow with Crash. You're not the only one who wants to fuck him._

Grant was right. This was going to be great. The only other thing that would make it better was if he could get Ofe. He'd probably try things with him soon. He might not even need to blackmail him. He seemed like the kind of guy who wouldn't mind Grant sucking his dick every once in a while.

* * *

Next chapter will be a dominate grant with a very subsive Crash and Max. things might get a little OOC especially with Crash but who doesn't want to see Grant take charge of crash and play with him like his dog. Please review. My fanfiction scedual on my prof page has been adjusted


End file.
